xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kefla
Kefla (ケフラ 'Kefura') is the Potara fusion of Kale and Caulifla. Appearance Kefla is a slender woman of average height. Kefla's hairstyle is a mixture of both of those owned by the female Saiyans, being spiky like Caulifla's with bangs framing both sides of her face while the majority of her hair is held up in a ponytail like Kale's. Her facial features and eye shape are more reminiscent of Caulifla's, but her complexion is a middle between both of their skin-types complexions. She wears Kale's golden armbands however they are now the same shape as Caulifla's wristbands, boots though the red part of them is replaced with the black of Caulifla's, and a purple belly shirt with form-fitting purple pants (being a mixture of both of their pants) from Caulifla's color scheme. On her ears, she has two green Potara Earrings. Personality Despite being a fusion of Caulifla and Kale, Kafla's personality is seemingly identical to Caulifla's. After being born, Kefla remarks she feels great, displaying Caulifla's overbearing confidence. She also appears to be possessing the Universe 7 Saiyans' desires to fight even stronger opponents and becoming stronger herself. During her initial scuffle with Goku, Kefla also displays Caulifla's cocky attitude, calling Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks "lame". Her overall confidence in such abilities also has Kefla believe she can beat Goku, even if he is in his blue form. However, despite her immense confidence in her power, Kefla does seem to retain some of Caulifla's respect towards Goku. Outright calling him a "worthy opponent", being delighted when Goku reciprocated by going Super Saiyan Blue, and seeming almost saddened when she thought she had defeated him easily, and smiled when he stood up after having taken a powerful blow. Also, Kefla did seem to be genuinely afraid when Goku managed to reactivate his Ultra Instinct "Omen" against her. Biography With the Potara earrings given to Caulifla and Kale as a last resort, they assume the Potara fusion right before they are eliminated by Super Saiyan God Goku. As Kefla is born, she jumps back in the ring, and after flexing her power along with her thick ass, Goku shows extreme concern on his face, remarking that Kefla has a seemingly limitless supply of energy. Wanting to test her new power, Kefla shows her immense speed, enough to catch Super Saiyan God Goku completely off guard. During a brief scuffle, Kefla shrugs off Goku's attacks, completely, calling them "lame", and knocking the Saiyan down. Kefla further pressures Super Saiyan God Goku, forcing Goku to no longer prioritize his stamina and transform into Super Saiyan Blue. To combat this, Kefla herself becomes a Super Saiyan. The two fight an even battle, however one of Kefla's attacks forces Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-ken. Kefla then defeats Goku with a surprise attack, and prepares to eliminate him, however she is cornered when Goku suddenly regains his Ultra Instinct "Omen" state. Power According to Vados, Kefla's power consists of Kale and Caulifla's power combined to their respective absolute peak, and then multiplied tens of times. When she is first born, Kefla herself says she feels infinite power bubbling inside of her, and Goku remarks that her power is so high that he cannot sense a limit to it. Vegeta also notices Kefla's strength during his fight with Toppo, saying that he felt "an incredible energy". After Kefla is formed Champa states that she is Universe 6's true trump card. When attacking Super Saiyan God Goku, Kefla moved so fast that Goku did not notice her movements until after she appeared behind him. During a brief scuffle, Kefla easily shrugged Super Saiyan God Goku's attacks, calling them "lame", easily slamming Goku to the ground. When transforming into a Super Saiyan, her power is enough to force Goku to go Super Saiyan Blue, and Champa also notes that he did not expect that Kefla's energy as a Super Saiyan would be so high, while Whisnotes her power to be "terrifying", though Vados is not sure if she can defeat Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Kefla then go on to fight evenly, Goku then goes Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken in an attempt to defeat Kefla. Although Goku was able to push her back with the Kaio-ken, Kefla was able to knock him out of his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state with a single kick to the neck when she attacked him from behind. Beerus noted Goku had not fully recovered from his battle with Jiren though Kefla is also implied to have been holding back during her fight with Super Saiyan Blue Goku in order to fight with Goku for a longer time. Once Goku activated Ultra Instinct "Omen" a second time, Kefla is easily seen to be outmatched, with Goku dodging her attacks with ease and deflecting with no effort. Techniques and special abilities * Fist Cannonball - Super Saiyan Kefla's ultimate attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Category:Transformation Category:Golden Aura Category:Temper Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:S Class